Episode 7721 (12th January 2017)
Plot Ronnie attempts to open the door as he listens to Lawrence's shallow breaths. On the stand, Lachlan takes the blame for the shooting, but insists he didn't mean to hurt Lawrence. He begs everyone to believe that it was an accident. Ronnie managed to get into the office, but Lawrence is fine and runs out. Pierce is put out when he spots Rhona's ticket for the hunks night, although insists he's fine with her and Vanessa having a girls night out. Whilst on his date with Nathan, Finn approaches Kasim and asks why he's been avoiding him. The Prosecution attempts to pick holes in Lachlan's story but Lachlan continues to insist it was an accident. Lawrence and Ronnie arrive at the court and Ronnie makes a last ditch appeal to Lawrence not to sacrifice himself. In The Woolpack, Lisa sneezes at Zak's aftershave. Nicola moans to Jimmy about the state of the office and insists the state of the place is losing them some business. On the stand Lawrence lies that he can't remember anything from the day of the shooting past breakfast and states there is no reason for Lachlan to want him dead. Kasim admits to Finn that he made up having a boyfriend to let him down gently. Finn asks if they can be friends so they arrange to go for a drink. The defence and prosecution make their closing arguments and the jury head off to deliberate. Lisa buys a ticket for hunks night. Finn returns to the pub and fills in Tracy about running into Kasim. Jimmy tries to make excuses for Nicola not to change things at the office, but Nicola insists from now on she's in charge. The jury return and everyone is called back into the court room. Pierce has to work, scuppering Rhona's plans for a romantic evening. Lachlan is found Not Guilty of attempted murder to the jubilation of the Whites, but Andy's loved ones are astonished. The Judge decides to remand Lachlan in custody whilst sentencing reports are being prepared for the charges relating to perverting the course of justice. Chrissie is speechless. Cast Regular cast *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Andonis Anthony *Prosecution Barrister - Caroline Harding *Judge - Anthony Schaeffer *Court Clerk - Susan Mitchell *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Nathan - Adam Woodward *Court Usher - Nicola Lawrence Locations *Home Farm - Corridor and office *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and corridor *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Unknown restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Last appearance of Lachlan White until Episode 7804 (20th April 2017). *The foreperson of the jury is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,920,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes